


Forever Everlasting

by OreoMush



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, High School AU, I don’t condone anything underage so no smut here yet, Jesse has adult ADHD, Jesse is nb, Miles has depression, Miles is bi., Winnie’s a little older, so to speak. not related to Miles.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/pseuds/OreoMush
Summary: A Highschool AU in which Winnie meets the Tucks at age fifteen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, but I hope you like it!

Winifred Foster would kill for a new name. To Winifred, her name sounded like an onimus grandma in a story. Hence why she made everyone call her Winnie. When people think of Winnie, they think of pooh bear, the freakin’ adorable teddy bear. Of course, most called her Winifred, as most didn’t know her.  
As Winnie laced up her boots and adjusted her jeans and Treegap High sweater, she sighed. A school field trip. Winnie knew what that meant. Sitting alone on the bus, being paired up with some cute kid, and never seeing them again. Winnie tied her fiery red hair into a braid, and ran downstairs to devour breakfast.  
When she got down, her nana stood over a pancake plate and some orange juice. “Your mother had to go to work early this morning, so I figured I’d whip you up some pancakes, just like we used to.” Nana said, putting down the food and smiling at her fifteen year old granddaughter.  
Winnie smiled. “Thank you, Nana.”  
Nana looked at Winnie as the young girl ate her breakfast. “Mom says straight home as soon as school’s over. No going to any friend’s houses,”  
Winnie sighed The woman wonders why I only have one friend at school, and she lives across town and is a year younger than me. Winnie wanted to be out on the world, not cooped up in a cell all the time.  
“When does she not say that?” Winnie said, rolling her eyes.  
“Now, now dear, your mother’s only trying to protect you.” Nana retorted  
Well, she’s not doing a very good job of it! Winnie thought to herself.  
Not wanting to be in the situation any longer, Winnie got up. “I have to put the final few things in my bag, and then I’m off to school.” Winnie lied.  
☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆  
Winnie Foster sat in the lobby of Treegap Museum of Art, waiting to be put in a group.  
“Winifred Foster, Winona Osborne, Beverly and Blair Westernberg, Lacey Bosch, Lacy Bannerman and Noelle Francis. You’ll all be in Mr. Tuck’s group. He’s only 17, it’s his first day on the job and we put our best students on him”  
Winnie got a good look at the boy. He was more cute than handsome, in Winnie’s opinion. His blond hair was neatly cut. His eyes read that of a true teenager, filled with wonder and excitement.  
Mr. Tuck smiled at the teacher. “You guys can just call me Jesse. Jesse Tuck.”  
Winnie watched her group all stumble up to him like a group of hyenas following their leader.  
As Winnie approached, she stuck out her hand. “Hello, Jesse. I’m Winifred. But please, call me Winnie.” She said.  
Jesse smiled at her. “Nice to meet you, Winnie.” he said, a twinkle in his eye.  
Blair, a boy who had done this trip before, as he stayed back in tenth grade twice, yelled up to the front of the line. “Can we just get this freaking show on the road?”  
Jesse nodded, in that “perfectly imperfect” way only certain boys could, Im Winnie’s opinion 

Winnie spent the entire day listening to Jesse, sometimes not because she was interested in Edgar DeGas’ finest work, but just to listen to the man talk. He had a very nice voice.  
At the end of the day, Winnie heard words Winnie never thought she would hear.  
Jesse looked up ar Winnie, smiled and very shyly muttered “Would you like to come over to my house at like 5:30? That’s a little after my shift ends.”  
Winnie looked back “I’d love to , but my mom would never let me,” she paused for a moment. “And, of course, I don’t know your address!”  
“Well, I could tell you.” Jesse said, scoffing a little.  
Just as Jesse Tuck was about to give Winnie Foster his address, Winnie’s teacher called her to board the bus “I’ll look you up on Instagram!” Winnie shouted back.  
And that, Winnie did. She eventually found him, as she sat on the bus, searching away.  
HeWhoClimbsTrees1793. Winnie read to herself. He did mention liking trees. She thought.  
Winnie private messaged the boy.  
goodgirlwinniethepooh: hey! This is Winnie Foster from the tour today! You’re Jesse, right?  
Winnie knew the knew the boy was going to take hours to respond, so she just stuffed her phone in her pocket.  
As Winnie walked home, she pondered. She was turning sixteen in just a week and a half, and curiosity filled her. What would a grown up, goody two-shoes Winifred Claire Foster do? Would she finally leave lonely tree gap, be allowed out of the house? Make a few friends, even. She smiled at the thought.  
As she entered through the door of the house, she could hear her mother gabbing on the phone, only to hang up.  
Winnie sat down at the kitchen table. “Hey mom?” Winnie said, her voice quiet.  
“Yes, Winifred?”  
“At the museum today, someone asked if I could go their house. Can I go? Please?”  
“Well why, Winifred Claire?” Her mother inquired  
“To study” Winnie lied. She felt awful lying, but she knew it was the only way she might get a yes.  
“Winifred?”  
“Yes mother?”  
“No.”  
Winnie groaned “Why though! I haven’t left the house to go to someone’s house in years!”  
“Winifred Claire Foster! My job is to keep you safe!” Her mother shouted.  
“From what though? You’ve done a god-awful job, I don’t have any social interaction skills! I’m going to the wood.” Winnie said, storming out of the house.  
She ran through the woods. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She stopped, seeing a spring ahead of her, a boy standing by it.  
She watched the boy, her eyes fascinated by him. The spring was almost glowing.  
He turned around, and she caught his face. She recognized him immediately.  
“Are you Jesse Tuck?” She said.  
He looked at the bush “h-how do you know my name? I haven’t been here in ten years.” He said, running a hand through his blond hair.  
Winnie adjusted herself so that she could be seen. “It’s me,” she started “Winnie Foster.”  
Jesse jumped back. “How did you find me?”  
Winnie stepped fully out of the bush “I just ran out of my home. These are the woods by my house. The real question is how did you find me and what are you doing here?”  
Jesse shrugged “Well, my home is over that way,” he began “and I’m on my walk back. In fact, why don’t you join me?”  
Winnie shrugged right back “I don’t have any plans of coming to my own home anytime soon, so might as well.”  
As Winnie walked, she watched Jesse. She looked deeper into his eyes than she had before. He read seventeen year old twink, yet his eyes read an old man. His eyes told all of his tales.  
“Jesse, how old are you? The tour guide said you’re seventeen, but your eyes read two hundred.” She joked.  
Jesse appeared taken aback. “Let’s just say, for good measure, I’m two hundred twenty two” he followed the comment with a nervous laugh.  
Winnie looked at him, in slight disbelief.  
☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆  
As soon as Winnie and Jesse reached the Tuck house, Winnie was told to hide by the doorway of the house.  
“That way, you’re a surprise for Ma, Paand Miles.” Jesse explained.  
Winnie raised her eyebrows at him. What a sorry explanation. She thought.  
Inside the Tuck house, Jesse hugged his mother. He shook hands with his brother. He gave his father a pat on the back.  
“Hey Ma, there’s something I have to tell you.” Jesse uttered, looking at his feet. “I brought-“  
Before Jesse could spill the beans on his newfound friend, Winnie Foster burst through the door “Do you guys have any water? I’m really thirsty!” She proclaimed.  
Jesse’s mother looked at him in disbelief. “Jesse Lloyd Tuck! You bring a girl home! You know how much older you must be than her!”  
“We just met today and she’s fifteen, mom!” Jesse yelled back.  
“That’s still over a two hundred year difference.” His mother retorted, then immediately covered her mouth. “Well now we have to tell her!”  
“Tell me what?” Winnie asked.  
The Tucks collectively sighed. “Here we go” to oldest boy said


	2. Chapter 2

“So….. What’s your name?” The older boy asked.  
“Winifred. Winifred Foster.” Winnie grumbled. “But I prefer Winnie.”  
The oldest man was dumbstruck. He ran a hand through his hoary hair. “A Foster?” He said, eyebrows raised.  
“Yes, sir” Winnie responded, her voice meek and quiet.   
“Your ancestors and I used to fish together!” The man said, a widespread grin covering his face.  
Confusion overtook Winnie. “Okay….” she said, concerned for the man.   
Winnie sat down on the couch, it bouncing a little,. The couch was ancient. She smiled as the dust jumped up like pixies.   
“So!” The oldest boy said, playing with his glossy ash-colored hair. “I’m Miles. Ma is named Mae, and Pa is named Angus. Pleasantries over, let’s get you home.”  
“But, I want to hear about why Jesse is so much older than me!” Winnie said to Miles.   
Miles cussed under his breath. “Why did Ma ever mention that?” he whispered. “Well,” he began, “how many times have you been to the woods you met Jesse in?”  
“Three times. Once when I was eleven, and twice at fifteen”  
“How many times have you seen the spring? The one where you saw Jesse?” Miles asked.  
“Never, sir.”  
“Okay, well, in 1808, The Tuck family all came to Treegap-”  
“How is that possible? My great grandpa practically built Treegap, in 1867!” Winnie scoffed “and Jesse is only seventeen”  
Mae Tuck cleared her throat “Now, Miles, let me tell the story.”  
“Yes, Ma.”  
‘“In 1808, Angus, Jesse, Miles and I all came to this area- not yet Treegap to settle down. Being the aging family we were, were exhausted. While in the woods, we found a spring. And area to sleep. When we awoke, we all drank from the spring. Even the cat. The horse was a stubborn little-”  
Cut off from the cuss, Jesse, who was listening while sitting on the kitchen counter, yelled “you can lead a horse to water but you can’t make it drink, eh?”  
Miles ushered for him to get off the counter “I think she knows the phrase, Jesse. Unlike you she's not an idiot.”  
Mae hushed her sons. “So. We drank from the spring, expecting nourishment. And we got that. And a curse.”  
Winnie looked confused. “So? That still doesnt explain-”  
Her speech was strangled by Miles. “We drank from a spring now we’re never going to die.” He said, annoyed.   
“Killjoy” Jesse muttered.   
“Well, do you want me to lie to the girl? Say we stabbed a dragon and a wizard gave us powers?” Miles retorted.   
“That would be so much cooler!” Jesse said.   
As Winnie watched the two boys argue, a pang of emotion hit her. These brothers had forever to be with each other, an eternity and the use it to argue all the time. It was almost tragic. Winnie cleared her throat to get the boy’s attention. “I just ran away from a strict home. Can I stay here for a bit? Please?” She asked.  
Miles smiled at the girl. “Of course you can. Do you have your own clothes? Pyjamas?”  
Winnie looked down, her face red “No pyjamas, but I do have clothes.”  
Miles smile seemed to fade as he continued talking. “You might fit into some of Jesse’s old clothes. Ma, will you take her into the attic and have her pick out some pyjamas for the night.”   
Mae nodded. “Ooh! It’s so nice to have a girl around for once!” she said, her eyes lighting up.   
☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆  
In the attic, Mae seemed like a different woman than the one downstairs. This Mae was talkative, maternal and preppy. “Come look with me, Winnie! I want there to be just as much variation for you as there was for my boys” She yelped, her eyes practically diamonds.  
Winnie picked up an off yellow pair of pants and a blue button up. “These look cozy.” she said. She picked up a long green dress. It shimmered like an ocean. “Mae, you should put this on! I bet you’d look beautiful!”  
Mae smiled at the dress, her eyes tearing up “Oh, I could never. The dress would fall apart.” she laughed. “But, I do have an idea as to where we can keep it.”  
Mae hung the dress up on a hook and put it on a tack in the wall “as long as you’re here, you’ll stay in this room.” She began “whether you’re with us for a day or for ten years, you’ll be part of the family.” Mae kissed Winnie’s forehead. “Sleep well, love”   
With that, Mae left Winnie in the attic alone.   
☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆  
Winnie couldn’t sleep that night. She lie on the attic floor. She couldn’t get the day’s events running through her brain to just sit.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a far too preppy voice shout “Hey Winnie! Wanna go on an adventure?”   
Jesse Tuck, back at it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been a while!

“Well, where would we go?” Winnie asked, running her hand through her hair.   
“Wherever you want, darling.” Jesse muttered, mentally slapping himself for calling someone who wasn’t into him darling.   
“We could go to in the woods” Jesse shrugged.   
“Nah. Any diners open?” Winnie mumbles.  
“The friendly’s is. You can go out in those, Miles owns a shit ton of boring pjs that looks like normal clothes.”   
“So we’re walking to the friendly’s at 9:30 on a Friday night? Logical.”   
“I mean, what have we got to lose?”  
The kid wasn’t wrong.  
Jesse shooed Winnie as fast as he could, but failed to get her out without getting noticed by the famed Miles Tuck.  
“Where are you two going at 9:30?” Miles asked.  
“To grab a bite to eat.” Jesse whispered back to him.  
“Why so late?” Miles asked  
“Winnie wants something deep fried!” Jesse said, before trying to close the door. “She hasn’t been to the friendly’s since she was a young girl! And I haven’t been alone in twenty five years!”  
Miles sighed. He often forgot his brother was seventeen, and usually acted it. He could behave like an adult, and would occasionally turn into a man his age. His eyes told the story, just as Winnie had said.   
Miles ran a hand through his black hair. “Well, stay safe, I guess.” he said, pouring himself a glass of iced tea. 

As Jesse and Winnie walked, Winnie put back on her sweater. She put her arm on the small of Jesse’s back, causing Jesse to blush a little.   
The walk seemed to take hours, but the two reached their destination.  
“Table for two” Jesse said, arms linked with Winnie.   
The waitress, whose name tag read HARPER raised her eyebrows at the couple.   
“Oh, it’s nothing romantic!” Winnie jumped to say. “We promise.”  
The waitress just rolled her eyes “to your seat.” She muttered.   
Jesse ordered a Diet Coke, Winnie ordering a tea. “So, you just moved here? Where were you before?”  
“Well, I was actually just in a performance of Bonnie and Clyde. Up in Boston.”  
The dinner was one of the best times Winnie had in years. She smiled at Jesse, and she laughed. She hadn’t laughed in what felt like years. Jesse had this charisma about him that just made life good when he was nearby.   
“Jesse Tuck?”  
“Winnie Foster?”  
“I think I kinda like you.”  
“I think I kinda like you, too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad.  
> Anyway, I’m planning on having a bonus update this weekend, a chapter on Miles, and then picking back up on this storyline.  
> Best,  
> kier


	4. The Miles Lee Tuck interval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miles Tuck gets his time to shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad IM SORRY

Miles Tuck was a depressed middle school teacher. That much was true. Spray on hair dye was the only thing keeping the workers from questioning him. He would put a little hair dye in and be on his merry way. It was almost hilarious. For years, he had to hide in the shadows, scared of being noticed or seen. Now he gets payed to stand up in front a group of kids, all not too much older than Thomas.   
On this particular Friday, he had written a very hard topic across the board.  
CIVIL WAR BIOGRAPHY PROJECT: BEGIN FRIDAY, DUE 10/16  
“Alright students, for the biography project my brother, who is a civil war” a pause “expert will be available for help on Thursdays. You’ve all been given your topics. I expect your notes on my desk by-”  
A knock on the door. Principal Spring. Great. I probably did something wrong. I’m going to get fired Miles thought.  
“Mr. Tuck, meet your new student. Evelyn Reese.”  
Miles walked over to Evelyn. He probably looked intimidating to the girl. His broad shoulders made him appear as if he was the hulk.   
“Hello Evelyn. I’m Mr. Tuck. I’ll be your history teacher this year. We’re currently learning about the civil war, so just take a seat and I’ll catch you up!”  
Miles watched as the girl sat down in her seat. She had a blonde pixie cut and a shirt with various places in New York on them. The late September weather made her outfit perfect.  
Miles watched as the girl took a seat, picking up her history book from his desk. “So, Evelyn,” he began “Where did you move from?”  
“New Jersey, right outside of Manhattan.” She muttered, her accent semi-apparent. “My mom and dad got divorced, and my mom wanted to take us as far away from our father as possible.”  
Miles smiled a little “Come to my class during lunch, I’ll get you caught up.” He said, turning to get back to his lesson. 

Miles sat at the desk as his children worked, looking through his grade book mindlessly. He examined the photos on his desk. His personal favorite was the one of Jesse on his back from a few summers back, the one right before he got a teaching job. He watched time pass, knowing that in the grand scheme of things, how much time in the wall passed only mattered to his students.   
He looked at another photo on the desk. His parents, reviewing their vows a couple of years back. Well, some called it renewing their vows, the pastor thought it was their first marriage.   
The bell rang, and Miles looked up at the clock on the wall. Third period. His preparation period. He jotted down to the teacher’s lounge to get a coffee, getting to work on grading. 

Lunch came quicker than Miles anticipated. A knock was heard at the door. Evelyn. He had almost forgotten about the little girl with the pixie cut.   
“Hello, Mr. Tuck.” She said, her voice quiet.  
“Hello, Evelyn. So, I figure I ought to catch you up, you came to the school year at a bad time, unfortunately we’re in the midst of a research project-”  
Before Miles could finish his sentence, Evelyn jumped in. “On the civil war, if I do recall you saying.”  
“Yes, on the civil war,” Miles began. “So, anyway, you can pick between heroes of the civil war and civil war deaths.”  
“I’d like civil war deaths, please.” Evelyn said. “Not to be dark or anything, I just know my great great great grandpa fought in the civil war and lived to tell the tale, nearly. He was about forty when he died”  
Miles secretly hoped the boy was Thomas. He had gone on for years without knowing what had happened to his son. Anytime a kid mentioned their ancestor, he jumped at the opportunity to have some closure.   
Evelyn glanced over at Miles’ desk. “Is that your brother or something?” She pointed at a photo of Jesse, one where he’s in front of the ball that drops on New Year’s Eve.   
Miles nodded. “His name is Jesse. Heart of gold.”  
“Do you have any other family? You seem old enough to have a son, but I wouldn’t know.”   
Miles gulped. “I had a son, my wife divorced me years ago, moved across the county. I haven’t seen him in what feels like hundreds of years.”  
Miles felt tears welling in his eyes “don’t tell any of your classmates, though.”  
“I won’t, Mr. Tuck.”   
Evelyn slipped out of the classroom and off to lunch.   
Miles took the rest of the day off. He didn’t think he could handle it. He was doing great, until Thomas was brought up. Whenever Thomas was brought up, Miles’ depression worsened. It was like the medication he took in the morning didn’t even matter. 

Miles didn’t expect to see Evelyn Reese again until Monday morning. He was walking to the local pharmacy to pick up his medication when he saw her, standing in front of him in line. He looked down, praying Jesse would text him something so he could have a distraction.   
“Hey Mr. Tuck!” shit.   
“Hello, Evelyn. Is this your mother?”  
Evelyn nodded. “Mr. Tuck, are you sick? You’re at the pharmacy and after lunch I heard you left school.”   
Miles looked around “Well I was feeling a little under the weather, but I wouldn’t say I’m sick .”  
“Zoloft for Miles Lee Tuck”   
“What’s that?” Shit. Evelyn again.  
Miles almost swore at the girl. He collected the medication and collected himself, collectively. He turned around. “It’s medication for when I feel a little sad. I feel a little sad.”  
“Mr. Tuck?” Evelyn’s voice rang.   
“Yes, Evelyn?”  
“If you’re ever feeling sad again, you can always skip school.” she gestured to her mother, who had been looking at her phone the entire time. “She’s a substitute teacher!” Evelyn whispered.  
Miles nodded “See you on Monday, Evelyn.” Miles said, waving at Evelyn.   
“See you Monday, Mr. Tuck.”   
As Miles walked back to his home, he thought about Evelyn. She just was a nice girl. Considering his first day on the job last year began with DRINK BLEACH on the side of his classroom in sharpie. (He had to scrub for approximately two and a half hours. Not a good way to spend the weekend, in his opinion)   
He wanted to stop thinking about Evelyn. He really did. He anticipated a text from Jesse about how work was, even though Jesse had gotten out of work an hour ago. He didn’t get exactly get his wish, but he did get a text from Jesse.   
Jesse 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick halfway through writing this, so it goes downhill.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! First chapter down!  
> Instagram:-TheLozengePurse


End file.
